duck_and_coverfandomcom-20200215-history
Gabrielle Lancester
"That's it, keep the booty safe..."' ' History Background Born into a wealthy family within the NCR who had farmland and connections to trade, her mother never imagined her darling daughter ever joining the military. Her Father on the other hand, was a wealthy NCR Senator with connections and ambitions for his family to rise to greater heights within the NCR. Prior to beginning her life as a NCR trooper the woman grew up seeing her parents live a luxurious, yet largely loveless marriage. The connections they gave each other was important, but both parents sort... pleasure from outside sources. Gabrielle was the only child they had, it's unknown whether it was due to infertility or a lack of desire for more. She grew up to be literate, able to play the violin and the flute (even though she would utterly deny this if she is asked), how to barter, economics, about managing a household/brahmin ranch, and how to assess the quality of wine. But it happened. For Gabrielle, it was certainly an adjustment from the privleged life she had been brought up on. While she had many things she didn't have any real skills for; explosives, energy weapons, science, medicine etc. She found that she had plenty when it came to sneaking up and stealing items. She was also an excellent shot at a distance and when it came to using guns in general, could barter really well to get what was needed for less caps, and she had the gift of speech. Able to talk her away out of many problems. Her early training with the NCR gave her a lot of trouble; especially with those who weren't born into the same social class as she was. She learned how to use sniper rifles, handguns, pickpocket, scout and report back to the base. The most terrifying time for her was when she was cornered by the legion. As they called across to her about crucifixion and slavery, it didn't occur. But the psychological fear of what could happen made her worry. Fortunately due to the skill of the rest, they were able to leave Legion blood instead of their own. It took her a while to find her feet. At 29, she signed on to Rangers training although there is a chance that her parents connections may have assisted her when it came to getting into the Rangers. Occasionally, the woman will receive word from home about what's happening, and passive aggressive comments that she should come home and marry respectably. Continuing Adventures ''--'' Death ''--'' Personality She believes whole-heartedly in the NCR. Everyone would be best if they accepted NCR rule, and most importantly those within the Senate. Being born into privilege has given her a sense of entitlement in the world, and the drive to get what she believes to be hers or her right. She is flirtatious and forward, traits that developed in her since she joined the NCR army and no longer had the luxuries she was accustomed to when she was living in the wealthier area of Shady Sands. Gabe has taken plenty of lovers; both male and female with varying degrees of openness. As a friend, she is loyal although enjoys teasing them and getting under their skin as much as possible. Respect for the woman is earned. Gabe hates the Legion, Boomers, and the Raiders that travel around looking to make life harder for other people. With her friends are teased him and jokes about using him as a human shield. (Even though she occasionally does). Since her skills are focused more on distance and persuasion, her melee and fighting in close quarters was never her strongest suits. Her Father talked her about verbal persuasion, her mother taught her how to barter, and the army taught her about shotgun diplomacy. Her parents also taught her about how relationships are mainly for political purposes, with little or no emotional connections involved. When she is in the Mojave, she uses an accent closer to the one of the native population but her Shady Sands accent comes out when she is really scared or feeling the effects of a little too much whiskey. One of her goals is to make it out in one piece, go into the government and eventually become the President of the NCR. Appearance Gabe has a bullet scar on her upper thigh, and around her wrists have cut marks from a failed melee attempt by a Viper. She wears thick leather pads on them for protection when she travels now. Along with the typical gear, a dog-tag around her neck. Her clothing can vary depending on the situation she is in, when the woman taking part in her duties she wears a combination of reenforced leather armour and ranger clothing with shades. When she is in combat, the woman wears the black NCR armour and carries her trusty weapons to protect herself. Yet, when the woman is on the Strip and wants to blend in. She dresses up to the nines with a dress, heels, but always with a switchblade and a silenced pistol hidden in either garter. Relations * ''--'' Quotes * "--" Category:Character Category:Mojave Category:New California Republic